<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twój ruch by Martisz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976497">Twój ruch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz'>Martisz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Loki Feels, Loki ma problemy, Loki robi co chce, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Feels, Tony nie pomaga, aluzje do homofobii, biedny Loki, jednostronne podobanie się, niech ktoś przytuli Lokiego, niech ktoś przytuli Tony'ego Starka, obsesyjne zachowanie, podobanie się, porwanie, postać w więzach, uwewnętrzniona homofobia, wkurzony Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martisz/pseuds/Martisz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki ma Tony’ego dokładnie tam, gdzie chce, problem w tym, że Loki nie wie <em>co</em> z tym fantem zrobić.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tłumaczenia STARSdidathing [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twój ruch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666012">Make Your Move</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing">STARSdidathing</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dane odzyskane, więc tekst, który przetłumaczyłam jakoś w marcu.</p><p>Ostrzeżenie: dotykanie i wiązanie kogoś bez zgody, ale nikt nie  stosuje w stosunku do porwanego przemocy.</p><p>Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Nie rozumiem co w tym takiego pociągającego – powiedział Loki, przekrzywiając z ciekawością głową.</p><p>Tony uśmiechnął się ironicznie, opierając swoją wagę na łańcuchach. Ukłucia bólu w rankach i siniakach na jego nadgarstkach i łokciach były mile widzianym odczuciem.</p><p>- Wzajemnie, księżniczko.</p><p>Loki nie odpowiedział na tę prowokację, po prostu zbliżył się, chwytając podbródek Tony’ego i unosząc go. Przyglądał mu się jak zwierzęciu na wystawie. Przejechał palcem po jego szczęce, a odrobina magii powstrzymała Tony’ego przed opluciem go.</p><p>Loki wcześnie nauczył się, żeby tak robić.</p><p>Jego oczy były przykute do szyi Tony’ego, gdy wymamrotał: - A jednak...</p><p>- A jednak jesteś chorym psycholem, który...</p><p>Kciuk Lokiego został przyciśnięty do ust śmiertelnika, a błysk w jego oczach sprawił, że Tony zamknął się, choć spojrzeniem rzucał gromy na maga.</p><p>- Nie dotknąłem cię – powiedział mu cicho Loki, ignorując fakt, że jego ręka zawsze odnajdywała twarz Tony’ego, a magia i więzy raniły go. Ignorował to z łatwością, a jego słowa oznaczały <em>specyficzny</em> rodzaj dotyku, czego Tony był świadom.</p><p>- A ty jesteś... – Loki skrzywił się. – Jesteś <em>irytujący</em>.</p><p>Tony dobrze wiedział, co to oznacza: irytująco ciekawy, irytująco przystojny, irytująco <em>pożądany</em>.</p><p>Ale nie mógł nic powiedzieć, nie, gdy Loki głaskał kciukiem jego wargi, wolnymi, magicznie uciszającymi ruchami. Loki gapił się, jego oczy nie były skupione, ale za to zawsze, <em>zawsze</em> skierowane na Tony’ego. Loki miał <em>obsesję</em> na jego punkcie, a było to uczucie idealnie pomiędzy <em>kurewsko przerażającym</em> a <em>wkurzająco trwałym</em>.</p><p>Próbował obelg, próbował pochlebstw, a nawet spróbował go uwieść, ale Loki był <em>niewzruszony</em>. Tony w obecności maga nie mógł nawet na pięć sekund wyrwać się ze swych więzów – byłoby to wystarczająco dużo czasu, by <em>go dźgnąć w twarz</em>, i zakończyć to wszystko. Ale nie, to było jak zdrapywanie lodu tępymi paznokciami.</p><p>A najgorsze było to, że Tony zaczął nawet <em>czerpać przyjemność</em> z czasu spędzanego z nim, zaczął myśleć: <em>Nie mógłbym mu tego zrobić</em>. Może i był zakuty w łańcuchy w jego obecności, ale przynajmniej nie był sam. I, pierdolić to wszystko, ale w sumie było mu nawet <em>żal</em>  Lokiego (i nawet Stark zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że to alarmujące).</p><p>Zabrano go z Ziemi kilka miesięcy temu, ale zazwyczaj, kiedy Lokiego tam nie było, traktowano go jako często zapominanego gościa. Był zamknięty w pokoju, którego nie mógł opuścić i zostawiony sam sobie z książkami, łóżkiem i biurkiem.</p><p>Gdy Loki decydował się pojawić, Tony zawsze wiedział wcześniej, bo wszystko znikało. Potem był zaciągany niewidzialnymi więzami i ustawiamy w zwyczajowy pozycji, bezsilnie warcząc, obserwowany jak przybity motyl.</p><p>Przynajmniej cisza nigdy nie trwała długo, Loki lubił, gdy mówił – nawet jeśli tylko go obrażał. Czasami mag po prostu opisywał swój dzień, uśmiechając się, gdy słyszał komentarze Tony’ego, jakby ten był królewskim błaznem lub jakby byli przekomarzającymi się przyjaciółmi.</p><p>Tony wiedział <em>wszystko</em> o rządzeniu Asgardem z fałszywą twarzą (wiedział też wszystko o ich zacofanych, homofobicznych poglądach, których Loki <em>wciąż</em> nie mógł się pozbyć). Naprawdę, Tony mógłby napisać o tym <em>książkę</em>: przewodnik dla więźniów dyktatora, skrytego geja z fetyszem BDSM. Sprzedałoby się w <em>milionach</em>.</p><p>Jakby chcąc udowodnić tezę o swoim ukrytym homoseksualizmie, Loki opuścił dłoń i przesunął opuszkami palców po nagiej klatce piersiowej Tony’ego (co było tak naprawdę postępem; odrobinę śmielszy dotyk pojawił się dopiero w zeszłym tygodniu), która była zawsze odkryta dla wzroku i przyjemności Lokiego. I mag <em>patrzył</em>, ale nigdy nie dotykał, pomijając te prawie przypadkowe muśnięcia.</p><p>Tony niemal miał ochotę krzyknąć: <em>spoliczkuj mnie, uderz mnie, pocałuj mnie, <b>przeleć mnie</b>. Zrób coś, bo oszaleję bardziej niż <b>ty</b></em>.</p><p>- Nie <em>rozumiem</em> - wyznał z warknięciem frustracji Loki, a jego oczy wyrażały tęsknotę, odrazę, konfuzję i pożądanie.</p><p>Loki nie poczekał jednak na odpowiedź; po prostu odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął z łopotem płaszcza w deszczu iskier.</p><p>Znów zostawił go samego, uwolnił z więzów i sprawił, że Tony musiał się podnosić z podłogi. Śmiertelnik był już przyzwyczajony do tego upadku i miło było zobaczyć jak jego meble i ubrania znów pojawiają się w pokoju (i na nim).</p><p>Wpatrzył się w punkt, z którego zniknął przed kilkoma minutami mag, czując przytłaczającą falę beznadziei. <em>Też tego nie łapię</em>, pomyślał w stronę Lokiego, <em>ale zaczynam – i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że <b>w końcu</b> coś się stanie</em>.</p><p>Ponieważ, jeśli ten facet nie wpadnie na coś albo <em>nie zadziała</em> i nie <em>wyzna</em> swoich homoseksualnych fantazji, to Tony będzie musiał go pocałować, żeby sobie z tym poradzić. W sumie może to doprowadzić do jego śmierci – co będzie do dupy – ale przynajmniej <em>coś</em> się stanie.</p><p>Tony już długo nie wytrzyma bycia sfrustrowaną i schwytaną ciekawostką.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Autorka wyobraża sobie nawet szczęśliwe zakończenie, zależnie od tego jak bardzo Tony’ego dotknie syndrom sztokholmski, i jak dobrze Loki poradzi sobie z swoją homofobią.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>